


Zexalloween Story Collection

by VoicesOfChaos



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Zexalloween, short story collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicesOfChaos/pseuds/VoicesOfChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zexalloween was an event on Tumblr that happened in October of 2013 and 2014. Various users would go "trick o' treating" on each other's blogs. I handed out fanfic as my treats. Most of the treats I handed out will be compiled here but there will be a few special stories that I will make a separate work for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made for HartChocolate/Mizaruto in 2013.

Number: C107 Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon unleashed its mighty attack directly at Kaito. Its full impact did more then drop his life-points to his zero as his body was thrown through the air burning from the monster's intense heat. As Kaito landed on the hard pavement his arm twisted out of its socket and his vision stared to fade to black. Despite all of his skill, Mizael had utterly defeated him. Between Mizael's Barian power and the side-effects of his Photon Mode, he knew his life would be ending very soon.

 

What came next though was unexpected. His body was lifted and cradled. He was going blind but he knew those soft hands, hands he had fought to protect for so long. It couldn't be but a voice confirmed his suspicion, “I am sorry brother.”

 

Haruto was there! To be with him in his dying moments. Haruto contined in a crying but strong voice, “I came as fast as I could brother! You have been fighting for so long, you have done so well. But it is time for me to grow up and protect you for a change. I promise, I will absolutely avenge you!”

 

Kaito's body was slowly put down as he heard Haruto's duel disk activate. Haruto screamed in full bravado, “Mizael, lets duel!”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Shaaku in 2013. They requested DangerShipping (Shark X Kotori)

“Hey Ryoga! What are you doing hiding all the way out here?” cheerfully asked Kotori.

“What? Kotori why are… never-mind. It doesn’t matter, just leave me alone” said a distressed Ryoga.

“No way! Yuma and everybody is worried about you. You can’t just go and disappear at a time like this. Everybody is asking ‘where is Shark’.” pleaded Kotori.

“Shark is dead. The things I have done, they can never forgive me. I have messed up bad before and I have always bounced back. Nothing has ever kept me down. But this is totally different. There is no atonement here. I just need to pay for what I did. Suffer the consequences.”

Ryoga turned and started walking away but Kotori ran over and grabbed his arm. With tears in her eyes she screamed “Please don’t go Ryoga!”

Shocked by her sudden burst of emotion Ryoga slowly turned to look her in the eyes, those beautiful eyes of her. He started to to say “Why… why would you…”

“We need you! No, I need you. So please stay. I know you are hurting, I can feel all of your regret but it is ok. I do forgive you. So please… please just don’t go away.”

Ryoga slowly placed his hands on her hips and stared her down hard as you said, “Ok I don’t know everybody else but I can stay with you Kotori. But you do need to know, I am dangerious.”

Kotori smirked and said in a kinky voice “I like danger.”

Ryoga’s lips embraced hers in a long passionate kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made for Yugioh-Gal in 2013. Requested AccidentShipping (IV X Rio)

Thomas slowly opened his eyes. His hands were tied down. His feet were tied down. His whole body arched and his mind was a daze. The whole room was dark. He had no idea what was going on. Unexplained terror crept up his spine. Just where was he and what exactly happened to him! The last thing his frantic mind could remember was that he was in a duel… and he may have lost that duel.

Suddenly a creaky heavy-set door flung open and light flooded the room as a silhouette stood in the doorway. It didn’t take long to recognize the figure, how could he ever forget her, Kamishiro Rio. She was the woman that has haunted his dreams for years. She was a manifestation of his failure and shame.

Rio spoke in a powerful voice, “So you are the one called IV, the one who put me in a coma before.”

Thomas looked away in guilt when he noticed he was no longer wearing the pants he had on before, in fact he had no pants on but instead a skirt! He screamed in confusion, “What is going on!”

Rio smiled and said “I never got to be properly introduced to you. I lost 2 years of my life thanks to you. My schooling, my friends, and everything I loved vanished for a complete 2 years of pure darkness and misery.”

Thomas screamed back “I am sorr…”

“Shut up!” interrupted Rio. “Around my brother and his friends I act nice but all my rage has been buried deep in me for too long!”

Rio moved towards him and rubbed her hand up his inner thigh, slowly raising his skirt. Thomas shivered, her hand was icy cold! Her skin was inhuman, like that of an ice demon.

Rio said sadistically “You are going to wish you were in a coma”  


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made for Kolipop/Kowl0 in 2013.

Durbe: Full house.

 

Alit: Grraaah you win again Durbe! How do you keep doing that?

 

Vector: You suck Durbe! You are a big stupid jerk!

 

Mizael: Relax, lets just deal the next hand.

 

*Deals out hand*

 

Durbe: Ok everybody lets go around.

 

Gilag: I got nothing again. I fold.

 

Mizael: What is this! I hate this game. Tell me again why we are not dueling?

 

Durbe: Because we can't duel every night we are bored. Tonight is poker night so no dueling tonight, only poker.

 

Mizael: Yeah I fold. This game has no skill. It makes me look bad.

 

Alit: Well not me! I raise! I have the best hand ever!

 

Durbe: Ehh Alit your bluffing skills are terrible.

 

Alit: What no! I seriously have a great hand! Lets do this, I will show you my awesome poker cross-counter right hook!

 

Vector: It doesn't matter fools because this time I win! I have full confidence that my hand will utterly destroy all of you simpletons.

 

Mizael: Vector it is a terrible game, stop being so dramtic.

 

Durbe: It is fine. I shall take you both on. Lets see what you all got.

 

Alit *Reveals hand* Oh yeah take that baby!

 

Gilag: Ummmm I don't see any good cards.

 

Mizael: That is because he really does have absolutely nothing.

 

Alit: Wait what! But I thought if you have these 4 cards in the same hand you get tons of points.

 

Durbe: No not at all. Those cards have nothing to do with each other.

 

Alit No fair! This really isn't my game after all.

 

Vector: I told you fools that I will be the victor! Read em and wheep fools! I construct the overlay network with this pair of 4's!

 

Durbe: Two 4's. That is all you have.

 

Vector: Yes indeed! These 4's shall summon forth a Rank 4 monster of true terror to devour your soul!

 

Durbe: Meanwhile I have a royal flush. I am just too noble for you to defeat.

 

Vector: *Flips the table* I WILL KILL YOU!

 

Durbe: Aww that was a perfectly good table.

 

Alit: Yeah what gives punk, you ruined our game, even if it was a terrible game.

 

Mizael: Honestly at this point I don't care anymore.

 

Durbe: *Glares at Vector*

 

Vector: Lets do this! Me and you battling like true Barian warriors!

 

Durbe: Fine. I know I said no dueling tonight but I will break my own rule to put you in your place. I go first. I normal summon Star Seraph Scout to special summon Star Seraph Sage from my hand. Then I activate the effect of Star Seraph Sage to discard Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force in order to special summon Star Seraph Sword from my hand. I construct the overlay network to Xyz summon Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry. With that I end my turn.

 

Vector: I normal summon Umbral Horror Ghoul and then reduce its ATK to 0 in order to special summon Umbral Horror Unform. I construct the overlay network to Xyz summon Number 66: Master Key Beetle. But this is where the real fun starts! I activate Raigeki.

 

Durbe: What?

 

Vector: Raigeki. It destroys all of your monsters.

 

Durbe: I know what it does and I know that it is banned! We are playing Advance Format. You can't use it.

 

Vector: No fair!

 

Durbe: Those are the rules.

 

Mizael: This is getting really ugly.

 

Vector: Fine I won't play it! I have a better card. Instead I activate Change of Heart.

 

Durbe: Really! Are you a total complete idiot?

 

Alit: Yes.

 

Vector: Hey don't call me an idiot you umm..... idiot.

 

Gilag: This is going to be another long night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made for Noipale in 2013

Suddenly Number: 96 Dark Mist appeared in front of the Number Club. Its mouth quickly opened wide and swallowed Takahashi whole before he could ever let loose a scream of terror. Tetsuo shouted “Run quickly!”

 

Yuma screamed back “But what about Takahashi?”

 

“It is too late.” explained a depressed Kotori.

 

As they ran through the school hallway they came to a three-way intersection when Tokunosuke yelled “Everybody run left!”

 

As they did Tokunosuke in the back of the group ran right and exclaimed “Ha if I go this way then that monster will chase everybody else and I will be safe.” Black Mist appeared in front of him and wrapped its tentacles around him, “or not!”

 

The rest of the Number's Club made it outside when they heard Tokunosuke's death scream from inside the school. Tetsuo quickly said “Yuma lets get to your house and we can set up a proper defense.”

 

Everyone nodded and agreed. They took off running at top speed for Yuma's house but all the while Dark Mist continued to chase them and it was gaining on them. Tetsuo was getting short on breathe and falling behind. He yelled out “Everyone keep moving no matter what. Don't look back.”

 

Dark Mist was right behind already. He picked up a heavy stone and chucked it at the monster. The fearsome beast flinched at the impact but then seemed to almost laugh at him. Its tentacles lashed out and entangled Tetsuo before slowing lowering him into its mouth.

 

Yuma, Kotori, and Cathy were the only ones left. They were about halfway to Yuma's house when Dark Mist jumped in front of them. Its horrible face seemed searing with hunger. Cathy said bravely “I won't let you hurt Yuma and if I die here then I am doing something before I die.”

 

Cathy forcefully grabbed Yuma and started kissing him aggressively! Her face was deeply locked with his. Yuma was shocked in daze but Cathy finally broke it and charged at Dark Mist, “Cattobingu!”

 

She slashed the monster and seemed to even hurt it for a second. Kotori pulled Yuma's hand, “Come one we need to go.”

 

Yuma replied “But we can't...”

 

“We can't let her sacrifice be for nothing!” asserted Kotori.

 

They ran as Cathy continued to battle the evil monstrosity but she was only able to stall it for a short time before she too was devoured.

 

Yuma could see his house. Almost home safe. Suddenly the beast was upon them! Its tentacles wrapped around him and Kotori. This would be the end.

 

But then a figure was in the sky. It was Kaito flying through the air, descending onto the beast. He stabbed it with a Photon Spear! It yelled a loud roar of agony! Kaito said calmly “Light always beats darkness. Yuma, get inside. I got this.”

 

As Yuma and Kotori took shelter, Kaito raised his Photon Spear again for a killing blow but then the horrible monster gave a fierce roar and started to change. It was evolving to Number C96: Dark Storm!

 

The monster was huge! It easily crushed Kaito to death like he was bug. Yuma and Kotori ran up to Yuma's attic but the colossal titan ripped away half of Yuma's house leaving them totally exposed.

 

Kotori turned towards Yuma and declared “Well if Cathy gets to do it then so do I!”

 

She went to press her lips against Yuma's but before she could she was impaled by Dark Storm's tentacle. Yuma could feel the warmth of her body slip away before she was dragged away into Dark Storm's endless hunger.

 

Yuma was alone and this monster of pure evil surrounded him on every side. There was no hope left.

 

\- - - - -

 

Yuma awoke with a scream! Astral quickly asked “What is wrong?”

 

“Just a terrible nightmare.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made for officiallasermanexe in 2014. Requested LusterShipping

 Yuzu felt awkward going to such a fancy restaurant. This kind of place was definitely not her natural environment. Honestly she really didn’t want to come. When she got the invite from Masumi she figured it was a trap. Some kind of prank to get her back for beating her yesterday in a duel. Yuzu looked at down at the card ‘Crystal Rose’, a card Masumi had given her for winning. It was indeed a very beautiful card and one that would straighten her deck out. No, it would not make sense that this dinner was payback. But then again she was asked to come alone which Yuzu found very strange. Yuzu took a deep breathe and went inside to find her.

Yuzu quickly found the table Masumi was sitting at. Masumi stood up and waved her over with a slight smile. Yuzu was absolutely stunned! Masumi was wearing a beautiful white dress filled with gems from shoulder to toe. Yuzu couldn’t even begin to guess how much that she cost. Then here she was barely dressed up at all. She spiced her self up a little bit from her typical dueling outfit but compared to Masumi she barely looked any different from her normal self.

Yuzu nervously walked over and sat across from her. Masumi took her seat and said “Thanks for coming Yuzu.”

“Just so you know right now,” Yuzu quickly blurted out, “I can’t afford this place so I will just be drinking water.”

Masumi couldn’t help but to let out a small laugh. Yuzu made a sour face as she felt like the girl was mocking her. Masumi clearly explained, “I may be a tough duelist but I am not a rude date. I invited you out fully intending to pay for you. Don’t worry I have daddy’s credit card so feel free to get anything on the menu.”

Yuzu was speechless. She slowly started to say, “Real… really? Ok I have to know why are you doing all this. I thought you disliked me. Didn’t you say something like I had no luster? Why are you so nice to me now?”

Masumi blushed as she explained, “I was wrong. You are indeed shinning and wonderful. Do you have any idea where some of the most beautiful gemstones in the world are found. Buried deep under the filthiest dirt and mud. I can tell now that when I first dueled you that you were not at your best game. Too much dirt in your life was covering up your true splendor. Yesterday though you showed me your true colors. At first I was really upset that I lost to someone, how I thought was so unskilled but looking back I realized just how amazing you were. You really are beautiful diamond.”

“Well… ok. I feel really complimented,” it was Yuzu’s turn to blush. “But why all of this.”

Masumi’s face turned serious and her voice stern, “I am a proud LDS student. Losing to an amateur would be disgraceful but losing to someone as talented as you is respectable. I just want to make sure the world knows how good you are. I want to polish all the dirt off of you. I want to make sure your duels stay crystal clear. If you lose tomorrow because you are distracted or whatever it was last time then I will look bad. I want to help you become the best! I want to train with you.”

As the night went on they talked about dueling strategies and what they thought of the rest of the contenders in the tournament. Yuzu was having so much fun talking to her that she couldn’t even remember what delicious over-priced meal she had. Their conversation about dueling went on for hours until they were both feeling a bit stiff from sitting so long.

“Hey Yuzu, do you want to come back to my house and we can continue this talk? It can even be a sleepover.” asked Masumi with a large hopeful smile.

Yuzu licked her lips and smiled back, “I would love to have a sleepover with you.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made for blackthunder-chan in 2014. Also requested LusterShipping.

Yuzu could not figure her way around LDS. Her father had asked her to run some important paper work regarding their school over to LDS’s record’s office but their school was huge and none of the signs were very helpful. Luckily for her she spotted a familiar face.

“Hey Masumi! Wait up!” shouted Yuzu as she chased after the girl.

Masumi was walking by herself through the hallways and was very surprised to see Yuzu. “Aren’t you Yuzu? Hiragi Yuzu? From that cheapo talentless duel school right?”

Yuzu’s face contorted to pure rage, “Nice to see you too Masumi, old friend. Just as sweet as I remember.”

Masumi turned her away slightly, “Yeah ok… I guess that did come out a little wrong.”

“A little wrong? That seemed pretty honest and from the heart to me.” Yuzu quickly remembered that she needed this girl’s help so getting in a fight with her right now would not help her. She tried to her best to calm down and say politely, “Anyways… I just wanted to know if you knew where the record’s office was.”

“Yeah but it is kind of tricky to get to. They shoved it in such a weird spot. You know, I should probably take you there.”

Yuzu let out a sigh of relief. “Really that would be great!”

As the two girls walked they didn’t say much at first. They just kept glancing at the other and then turning away again. Masumi broke the awkward silence, “So then…. what business do you have there. You going to transfer here?”

“I would never transfer here! My dad owns my school! How I could betray him like that?”

Masumi laughed, “Oh yeah I did forget that. Well we are here.”

Yuzu went inside the office. There was actually a line of two people in front of her. When she made it to the desk the clerk took another several minutes to find the right file they needed for the paperwork. Yet Yuzu had to stick around because they wanted her to sign stuff confirming that it was dropped off. This whole thing was such a pain and couldn’t believe that her dad didn’t have time to do this. He probably knew how boring it was and just sent her so he could get out of it.

Yuzu finally exited the office feeling relieved and completely ready to head back home and out of this annoying place. But then all of a sudden she was shocked to see Masumi still standing outside the office just leaning against a all. She was in there for a good ten to fifteen minutes. Why didn’t Masumi just walk away after leading her here. What was she waiting for?

Yuzu uncomfortably asked, “Umm Masumi why are you still here.”

“Well you know,” Masumi looked down at her feet. “It is just that…”

Up until now Yuzu had always known Masumi to very straightforward and honest, even brutally honest. Even though she had only known her for a short time this was really weird behavior coming from her. Somehow Yuzu’s instinctively knew what to do. “Masumi! Do you want to come with me to the mall? I don’t know the mall closest to here too well so you could show me around. Plus I really have a sudden craving for ice cream.”

Masumi smiled, “Yeah that sounds like a lot of fun actually.”

Yuzu walked over and grabbed Masumi’s hand. Despite her cold tough exterior attitude her hands felt gentle and nice. Yuzu wanted to feel more of them and just more of all of her. She tugged her hand and said enthusiastically, “Lets go have fun together!”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made for Katkid10 in 2014.

Kotori had arrived at the party and her costume looked great! After Yuma said he was going as Gagaga Magician she got right to work making the most impressive Gagaga Girl costume she could. When Yuma saw this there would be no way he could say ‘no’ to dancing with her during the Halloween dance.

The only problem was she couldn’t find Yuma. He should stick out pretty well. He must be running late. Instead Kotori found something that infuriated her. There was another Gagaga Girl here! Kotori rushed over, she had to see who this was. No way!

“Oh Kotori, you have to be kidding me!” exclaimed Cathy.

“Cathy! You came as Gagaga Girl too!” yelled Kotori.

“Why yes I love my costume. I know Yuma will too!” purred Cathy.

“No he won’t! Mine looks so much better! Yours looks like cheapo store-bought.”

“It is called style girl. You could use some! Your skirt looks like it as made from a pink garbage bag!”

“How dare you talk to me about style with that ridiculous hat on!” exclaimed Kotori.

“It is called accurate to the character, thank you. You don’t even have a wand.” explained Cathy.

Suddenly they both heard a familiar boy’s voice. “Oh hey Kotori, Cathy you both made it. Nice costumes! It is so cool that you both came as Dark Magician Girl.”

Both girls turned to see Yuma. He had a large axe, a shield, and a horned helmet. What was he wearing?

“That isn’t Gagaga Magician!” yelled both girls simultaneously.

Yuma was caught off-guard and embarrassed as he tried to explain, “Yeah well I was having trouble with the Gagaga Magician costume so I figured it would be way cooler to go as Dododo Warrior!”

Both girls were frozen with dumbfounded expressions. Cathy mumbled to herself, “Did he say Dark Magician Girl?”

Kotori inquired, “Umm Yuma, did you tell anyone you are doing this after you changed your costume.”

Yuma explained, “Oh yeah after I had changed my mind I was asked by…”

“Yuma!” screamed a girl that nearly tackled him from behind as she hugged him.

“Hey Anna! Oh you went as Dododo Witch! It looks great!” cheerfully said Yuma.

“Yeah it does match your Dododo Warrior. We should totally dance together” smiled Anna.

Both Kotori’s and Cathy’s faces twisted into pure rage with yearning for brutal violence!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made for Homostook in 2014. Requested Rio X Thomas with the prompt: Rival magical girls.

 “Give up your life of evil!” yelled Rio as she stood proudly defiant to the villainous IV.

“Hee hee now, now sweet girly I know I have lots of fans but I can only service so many of them at once. You will get your turn to become part of my collection forever.” said a sadistic IV.

“You need to stop turning people into dolls for you to play with. I know this isn’t the real you, Thomas Arclight. You must resist the corrupting influence of lord Tron.” explained Rio trying one last time.

IV just smirked as he raised his hands to sky. “I think it is about time we dance.”

Rio committed herself to seeing this battle through to the end. “Magicial Girl powers activate! Form of Ice Princess!”

Rio’s entire outfit transformed into aqua-colored armor with an icy motif. Even her facial expression was as ice and serious as stone.

IV waved his hands in the air and danced. “Magical Girl power activate! Form of Gimmick Puppet Mistress!”

IV was wearing a yellow dress covered with strings all over his body.

“What is this! No fair!” exclaimed Rio! “How come his legs look sexier then mine!”

IV winked as he said, “Face it sweetie, I am just the sexier magical girl.”

IV raised his hands as his fingers connected to dozens of creepy puppets littered around the battlefield. They twisted to life with lifeless murderous glares. They charged at Rio wielding creepy scissor-like weapons.

Rio unleashed a blast of magical ice slowing them in their tracks. IV responded by tugging harder on their strings but Rio was already closing the gap between them. Rio called fourth a blade made of ice and stabbed IV with it!

IV’s face was filled with shock and horror!

“I am so sorry, Thomas Arclight.” cried Rio, even though her tears quickly frozen over.

IV’s painful expression twisted into a wicked a smile. “At least I die looking prettier then you.”

Rio withdrew her sword and stabbed him again!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made for OsirisYuzu in 2014.

Masumi was walking home from school when suddenly a demonic person appeared in front of her.

“I am the duel spirit Yubel and I need your help.”

Masumi was visibly frightened. She never believed duel spirits actually existed and this one was fearsome looking. She tried to regain her composure as she asked, “Me? Why?”

“Something has happened to my master. We accidentally fell into this dimension and for some reason he has returned to his old self, an old self I know he won’t like very much. Please help! I need a strong duelist to defeat his fusions.”

“Fusions!” now Masumi was interested. “I am LDS’s top Fusion student! Of course I can beat an alien that uses fusions. Let’s go fight him.”

Yubel lead Masumi to Judai, dressed in familiar armor. He proudly said, “You dare challenge the Supreme King! I shall show you the power that will crush your world!”

“I’ll take the first move and show you the pride of LDS’s fusions!” Masumi drew her five cards. She quickly activated Gem-Knight Fusion fusing Gem-Knight Toumaline and Gem-Knight Obsidian to summon Gem-Knight Zirconia with 2900 ATK. Also due to the effect of Gem-Knight Obsidian she special summoned Gem-Knight Toumaline back the field from the graveyard in face-up defense position with 1800 DEF. Then she set a monster face-down and a set a card in her spell/trap zone. Then she ended her turn.

The Supreme King said to himself, “These monsters remind me of someone. What was his name, Johan? Argh it doesn’t matter!” The Supreme King drew his card and special summoned Evil HERO Infernal Prodigy to his field since his opponent controlled a monster and he didn’t. He then tribute summoned Evil HERO Malicious Edge. He then attacked Masumi’s defense position Gem-Knight Tourmaline with his piercing battle damage Evil HERO Malicious Edge.

Masumi LP 4000 → 3200

The Supreme King gloated, “Now so you see my power you fool? There is no defense against me!”

Masumi didn’t like the piercing battle damage but she was still confident as she said, “I still have 2 monsters on my field and my Gem-Knight Zirconia is stronger then yours. You aren’t as supreme of a king as you think.”

“They won’t be there much longer. Behold true power! Still during my battle phase I discard a card to activate from my hand Super Polymerization!” The Supreme King fused his Evil HERO Malicious Edge with Masumi’s Gem-Knight Zirconia to summon Evil HERO Dark Gaia with 5500 ATK!

Masumi was breathless! “Super Polymerization! He used one of my monsters as a fusion material. What high ATK too.”

“It gets worse for you! When Evil HERO Dark Gaia attacks all monsters my opponent controls are switched to face-up attack position!”

Masumi’s set monster, Gem-Knight Sapphire was changed to ATK position with 0 ATK.

“Pathetic! Take 5500 damage to the face!” yelled the Supreme King!

In a panic Masumi activated her trap card, Defense Draw! It reduced the 5500 battle damage to zero and allowed her to draw a card but sadly her Gem-Knight Sapphire was still destroyed by the attack.

“You may take another turn now but you should know that is futile.” explained the Supreme King.

Masumi drew a card and immediately played Pot of Dichotomy allowing her to shuffle 3 monsters with different types into their respective decks to draw 2 cards. She choose the Rock type Gem-Knight Obsidian, the Thunder type Gem-Knight Tourmaline, and Aqua type Gem-Knight Sapphire. She then played One Day of Peace allowing both players to draw a card and take no damage until her next turn. She then ended her turn.

“Stall all you want but the result will be the same.” The Supreme King summoned Evil HERO Infernal Gainer and then banished it allowing Evil HERO Dark Gaia to attack twice a turn from now on. With that he ended his turn with a smirk.

Masumi started her turn and drew a card. She banished Gem-Knight Zirconia from her grave to return Gem-Knight Fusion to her hand. She then summoned Rescue Rabbit and banished it to special summon 2 Gem-Knight Garnet from her deck. She then activated Gem-Knight Fusion to fuse a Gem-Knight Garnet with a Gem-Knight Lazuli in hand into Gem-Knight Ruby. With the effect of Gem-Knight Lazuli she returned Gem-Knight Garnet to her hand. She then banished Gem-Knight Lazuli to return Gem-Knight Fuision to her hand which she used to fuse Gem-Knight Obsidian and Gem-Knight Garnet both from her hand to special summon another Gem-Knight Zirconia. With the effect of Gem-Knight Obsidian she returned Gem-Knight Garnet to the field. Now her field consisted of Gem-Knight Zirconia, Gem-Knight Ruby, and two Gem-Knight Garnet.

Masumi then banished Gem-Knight Obsidian from her graveyard to return Gem-Knight Fusion to her hand. She used it to fuse Gem-Knight Ruby and both Gem-Knight Garnet to special summon Gem-Knight Master Diamond with 3200 ATK. She used to Master Diamond’s effect to banish Gem-Knight Ruby and gain its effect. But then she activated Gem-Knigh Ruby’s effect copied through Gem-Knight Master Diamond to tribute Gem-Knight Zirconia to gain its 2900 ATK for a turn.

Gem-Knight Master Diamond’s ATK became 6100 and attacked the 5500 ATK Evil HERO Dark Gaia!

Masumi explained, “This is the true power of my fusion! You can never defeat all my friends working together with me!”

Judai started returning to his sense, “Friends working together… the true power of fusion. Just like me… and my friends. Oh no what I been doing! I surrender this duel! Thank you for freeing me.”

Yubel smiled and told Masumi, “I knew I could count on you. You really are the queen of fusion in this dimension. We will return to our own home now but we shall never forget you.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made for YuyaFrenchFries in 2014.

“Hey Sora, who are you suppose to be?” asked Yuya.

Sora had a green bodysuit on with one white bird wing from his left should, a tail, and red dragon right arm. He loudly exclaimed, “Isn’t it obvious! I am Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!”

“Umm I have never heard of that…” said an embarrassed Yuya.

“Oh yeah you don’t have that around here.” Sora admitted.

Ayu, Futoshi, and Tatsuya walked up to them all dressed in their own Halloween costumes. Ayu was going as Gem-Knight Master Diamond. Futoshi was going as XX-Saber Gottoms. Tatsuya was going as Constellar Pleiades.

“Wow they all look amazing!” Yuya went on to explain, “Now Sora you volunteered to go trick o’ treating with the kids so make sure they all behave. So keep them safe and don’t be out too long.”

Sora nodded with a smile, “Yeah of course! Ok let’s get going then.”

After several hours of trick o’ treating all four of them each had a very full bag of candy. Before they all got back home though Sora said, “Hey I got a great idea. How about we have a four-way duel where we bet all of our candy to the winner?”

None of the three kids liked the sound of the idea but after some more pestering Sora forced them all to do it. Then a very short amount of time later Sora now had four full bags of candy instead of just one.

“That wasn’t very nice of you.” said a mysterious silhouette, “My bag of candy is three times one of those. So what do you say we duel and you wager those kids’ candy?”

Sora was very suspicious of this person, “Fine but just one thing. Who are you?”

“I am Kurosaki Shun!”

“No I mean who are you dressed as?” clarified Sora.

“Oh! Can’t you tell I am Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope!” proudly spoke Shun.

“Never heard of you. But yeah let’s duel for the candy!”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made for Dourako/Ryouqa in 2014. Requested DangerShipping.

Yuma laid on the stone floor defeated with Shark standing over him. Yuma’s body started breaking down and dissolving into red energy as Shark absorbed all of Yuma’s numbers. Then with that Yuma was gone.

Kotori couldn’t believe that Yuma had lost. Shark and the Barians had won. Astral World would be destroyed. Earth was collateral damage of that war. She fell to her knees and started crying her eyes out. Why couldn’t she do more to save her friends, to save her loved ones. All she ever did was cheer them on but it wasn’t enough. Why couldn’t she do more.

Shark walked over, keeled over her, and hugged her. Kotori felt like she should hate him. He had killed everyone she knew. He had betrayed all of his friends for this ancient war. He was despicable and evil. So why didn’t she hate him. Why was she welcoming his comfort and embrace. Was this because they were the only ones left alive? They really were the last two people left alive in three dimensions.

Shark went on to explain, “I know how terrible this all seems. I am sorry you had to feel all this pain but believe it or not I need your help now.”

Kotori’s anger did lash out now as she shoved him away! She yelled through her tear-soaked face, “Why would I help you! Never! You… you… it is all your fault.”

Shark took a deep breathe and explained, “Yes I had to do a lot of terrible things to get us here. Lots of hard painful sacrifices were made. We both lost many friends. But now it is time to change that.”

“Change that?” mouthed Kotori, words she couldn’t believe to be true.

Shark continued on, “I now have all the Numbers and the Numeron Code. I have the powers of a god! But still my mind and body has its limits. To completely re-shape reality, altering our past and future in order to bring everyone back to a new peaceful world… it will be very difficult. I cannot fail this.”

Kotori was breathing heavily as she tried to wipe away her tears. “Can you really do it? A new peaceful world?”

“It is what I have been working for, a true utopia for both your friends and mine. But my vision alone is not enough to shape it. I need your powerful spirit to help hold me together and direct my powers.”

Kotori stood up and gave him a deadly serious look. “Why would you put such a burden on me? Oh yeah because I am the only person left who could! I can’t trust you at all!”

“No that is not why you were chosen. You staying alive and not dying with the rest of them was no accident. I made sure you were safe. I knew, I have always known that I need you by my side. It was too hard to tell you before how I really felt but now I must. If I am to wield the powers of a god then surely I must first be capable of telling you how I really feel about you. So please Kotori, merge your soul with mine in a holy union of pure love. Together we shall rule our new perfect world as king and queen.”

Kotori’s heart skipped a beat. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She had no idea had to react to any of this. Was it true? How did she feel? She needed to know for sure how she really felt. “Shark. If your words are true then before we begin making a new world I want you to show me this love you have for me. Right now here at the end of the world give me the full force of your love! So that if we both die then at least we can do so with one last smile.”

Shark wrapped his arms around her waist and locked his lips with her in a strong passionate kiss.


End file.
